Un lien impérissable
by Cassandr
Summary: Oneshot centré sur Kurogané. L'histoire se passe après le marché que Kurogane a passé avec Kamui dans le tome 17 ATTENTION SPOILER !


Oneshot centré sur Kurogané (et Fye !). ATTENTION, SPOILER DES DERNIERS EPISODES DE TRC (à partir du chapitre 120 environ).

**Résumé** : Kurogané se rappelle du réveil de Fye après que celui-ci ait perdu son oeil.

_Note : ce oneshot est en fait le "clone" d'un autre qui s'appelle_ Encore une goutte_. Ces deux oneshot relatent la même histoire mais l'un se concentre sur le point de vue de Kurogané (c'est celui que vous vous apprétez à lire) et l'autre sur le point de vue de Fye. Les deux textes sont liés mais je pense qu'il peuvent se lire individuellement..._

_Note 2 : Merci _Gwendolen66_, c'est grâce à ta gentille review que ce oneshot est né ! _

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Ces maudits démons sont forts… Pas aussi forts que moi bien sûr mais leurs coups sont tout de même difficiles à esquiver…

Un mouvement de sabre, un peu d'astuce et hop ! les voilà à terre. Si c'est là toute la garde de ce sorcier, ça ne va pas être difficile de l'atteindre !

…Décidément, les sorciers je les aime vraiment pas…J'aime pas trop les magiciens non plus d'ailleurs…Tiens, quand on parle du loup…c'est quoi encore ces singeries ? Une nouvelle danse ? Fye, décidément tu me tape sur le système…

Et le voilà qui exécute une de ses pirouettes et passe juste au-dessus de ma tête !…

Je me retourne et le vois en réalité en train de combattre un dernier démon, bien plus imposant que les autres.

Ce crétin va réussir à se blesser si ça continue…

Je m'élance pour lui prêter main forte – pour le faire déguerpir oui ! Déjà qu'il est tout pâle et maigre, il a pas besoin en plus de ça d'être touché par la première créature venue !

De nouveau une ou deux techniques secrètes de ninjas, quelques esquives et le tour est joué. La routine, quoi.

Non, pas tout à fait la routine : je m'aperçois une fois le calme revenu que le monstre a réussi à me toucher… Oh, juste une éraflure, rien de quoi fouetter un chat en temps normal. Oui mais à présent je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre la moindre goutte de sang. Car si ça ne me fait rien à moi, ce sang est en revanche indispensable à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lève la tête et cherche du regard celui pour qui ce liquide rouge est si précieux…

Fye…tu ne semble pas t'être aperçu que je saigne, tant mieux. Je ne veux plus revoir ton visage crispé d'angoisse comme le soir de ton réveil…Plus jamais…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Tu es là, étendu devant moi, tu ne bouge pas, c'est tout juste si j'entends ta respiration. Quand vas-tu te réveiller ? Je l'ignore. Vas-tu même te réveiller un jour ? Je commence à me poser la question… Pourtant j'ose à peine bouger de peur de hâter ta reprise de conscience car j'imagine qu'elle sera très douloureuse pour toi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement…

Soudain, tu frémis.

Un frisson, un froncement de sourcil…tu remonte enfin, déjà, la pente de la lucidité…

Tu te réveille en sursaut. Et cette larme sur ta joue ? Tes pouvoirs sont-ils à ce point grands que tu as déjà entièrement pris conscience des récents événements ? Mais ton regard quelque peu interrogatif me dit que non : tu te pose encore de nombreuses questions…

Un autre membre de notre drôle de groupe t'aurait alors adressé la parole :

Sakura : « Vous allez bien monsieur Fye ? Nous avons eu tellement peur pour vous ! » et elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.

Mokona aurait sauté partout dans la pièce en criant « Fye est réveillé, Fye est réveillé ! ».

Shaolan…en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il aurait dit vu les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as perdu ton œil…

Mais de toute façon peut importe, ils ne sont pas là, nous ne sommes que tous les deux et je ne dis rien…

Tu essaies de te redresser et je ne t'aide pas.

Je ne dis rien et je ne fais rien.

Tu me souris, un sourire qui sonne faux, un sourire douloureux et je ne te sourie pas en retour.

Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien et je ne te sourie pas.

Mais je te regarde, t'observe, te surveille. J'attends la moindre réaction de ta part, le moindre mot.

Crétin.

Tu viens de perdre un œil et par conséquent la moitié de tes pouvoirs, tu t'es transformé en vampire et tu dépends par conséquent d'un râleur comme moi pour survivre, tu possède un obscure passé qui semble te rattraper sans cesse et qui par conséquent t'oblige à fuir les mondes les uns après les autres et même les gens les uns après les autres…et toi…toi…tu trouve encore le courage, alors que tu es à deux doigts de me claquer dans les bras, de sortir ta parure du gentil-et-mignon-petit-Fye-toujours-le-sourire-aux-lèvres-qui-fait-un-trait-d'humour avec tes histoires de fêtes et de gueules de bois…

Enfin je suppose que tu te rends sans doute un peu compte de la situation puisque tu t'arrête au milieu de ta phrase.

Soudain, une impulsion, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait douter du contrôle que j'ai sur mes actes : je tends ma main vers toi et appuie sur ton bandage. Tu ne dis rien mais je sais que tu as mal.

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche : « Tu es faible. Si tu reste comme ça, tu vas mourir »

« Ca ne serais peut-être pas si mal » dis-tu.

C'est bien ce que je pensais : tes pouvoirs ne sont pas puissants au point de pouvoir tout saisir d'un seul coup. Tu n'as pas les réponses à toutes les questions. Comme à savoir qui a sauvé qui par exemple…mais tu comprendras plus tard…

Nos regards se rejoignent de nouveau et échangent un flux de pensées. Si seulement elles pouvaient êtres audibles…

Puis je me décide à agir. Si j'attends plus tu vas y rester. J'attrape un couteau posé sur la table de chevet et m'entaille le poignet…que je tends vers toi.

Tu as un mouvement de recul. Je vois bien dans ton regard que tu es terrifié. Tes paroles ne font que confirmer ce fait.

De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? De ce que tu es devenu ? De ce que tu vas devenir si tu bois à mon poignet ? De…d'autre chose ? Si seulement je pouvais lire en toi à travers ton œil désormais unique.

Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Je tente de te tenir par le bras mais, malgré ta grande faiblesse, tu te débats. Je parviens néanmoins à attraper ta fine main et te rapproche de moi. Tu essaies alors de me frapper pour te libérer. Mais tu le sais bien, c'est peine perdue. Même si tu n'étais pas dans cet état de grande faiblesse tu aurais bien des difficultés à te défaire de mon emprise sans utiliser ta magie !

Tu finis par t'effondrer dans mes bras, ta main toujours dans la mienne et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Toi, le puissant Fye, si puissant et blasé que rien ne semble pouvoir t'atteindre avec ton éternel sourire aux lèvres, je ne pensais pas te voir pleurer un jour. Serais-ce la brèche tant attendue qui mènerait à ton âme insondable ?

J'approche mon poignet sanglant de ta bouche et je commence alors à comprendre certaines tes craintes. Dès que le sang touche tes fines lèvres, ton iris se dilate et ta pupille s'étire en amande. Si nous étions encore dans le pays d'Ôto, tu aurais sans aucun doute mérité ton nom de grand matou avec ce regard de félin…

Tu as à peine commencé à boire que ton être résonne déjà d'une force nouvelle. Mais bientôt, le simple filet de sang ne te suffit plus et tu plonge sans prévenir tes canines acérées dans ma chair. La surprise me fait sursauter et pousser une faible exclamation. Mais pas uniquement la surprise. En effet, tandis que tu forces le barrage qu'est ma peau et que tu aspire de plus belle mon – notre – fluide vital il me semble qu'une partie de ton être se fond dans mon âme. Cette tendre douleur que tu m'inflige semble tisser un lien impérissable entre nos deux personnes. A partir de cet instant, je sais que plus ne sera jamais comme avant. Je ne sais pas encore bien ce que ce lien signifie pour toi comme pour moi mais il aura une grande influence sur le restant de nos vies respectives, j'en suis convaincu…

Le flot de sang que tu absorbe est important est jusqu'à présent ininterrompu et malgré ma carrure et ma forte résistance aux blessures et pertes de sang diverses je commence néanmoins à ressentir une certaine faiblesse.

Mais tu ne semble pas vouloir (pouvoir ?) t'arrêter de boire pour le moment. Et je ne compte pas t'empêcher de continuer. Quitte à y laisser ma peau (ce qui ne serait pas très malin puisque ta vie dépend désormais de la mienne), je ne veux plus te voir faible, torturé et desséché comme tu l'étais avant de goutter à mon sang.

Te stopper n'aurait d'ailleurs servi à rien puisque tu t'arrêtes de toi-même, épuisé mais paradoxalement plein de vie.

Tu t'accroches de toutes tes forces à mes bras et à mes vêtements et je me rends compte que moi aussi je t'enlace.

Un lien impérissable.

Je sens ton cœur battre doucement contre ma poitrine.

Je n'ose te lâcher de peur de te voir disparaître.

Ce lien, jusqu'où nous mènera-t'il … ?

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

Encore perdu dans mes pensées, je tourne la tête et…tombe nez à nez avec ta tête, toute souriante mais plus pâle que jamais. Cela ne manque pas de me faire sursauter puis pester contre toi. Et tu en rajoute une couche en disant : « Alors, Kuro-chan, on rêvasse ? »

Décidément, j'aime pas les magiciens.

…Mais est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler magicien quelqu'un qui a perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs, qui s'est transformé en vampire et qui de toute façon, en temps normal, refuse d'utiliser sa magie ?….

* * *

Voilà, fin ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! (Pleassseee !)


End file.
